


Yuri Likes Girls

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Poems, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: A play on Amy Likes Spiders that popped into my head. This has probably been done a million times, but here's to a million and one.
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Yuri Likes Girls

You know what I heard about Yuri?  
Yuri likes girls.  
Nasty, gossipy, stuck-up, ugly girls!  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

Yuri has a cute singing voice.  
I heard her singing my favorite love song.  
Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words.  
But she likes girls.  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

One time, I hurt my leg really bad.  
Yuri helped me up and took me to the nurse.  
I tried not to let her touch me.  
She likes girls, so her hands are probably gross.  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

Yuri has a lot of friends.  
I always see her talking to people.  
She probably talks about girls.  
What if her friends start to like girls too?  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

It doesn't matter if she has other interests.  
It doesn't matter if she keeps it private.  
It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.

It's gross.  
She's gross.  
The world is better off without people like her.

...but I can't tell anyone.

Yuri speaks softly around everyone.  
I always try to listen to everything she says.  
She has a soothing voice.  
But it makes me feel different.  
Thats why I'm not friends with her.

One time, I hurt myself really bad.  
Yuri was the first one to notice me fall down.  
I tried to push her away.  
She insisted on making my heart beat faster.  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

Yuri has a lot of friends.  
She always sounds scared to talk to anyone else.  
What if she talks about me?  
What if her friends start to hate me just like she does?  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

It doesn't matter if she's kind and polite.  
It doesn't matter if she makes me smile.  
It doesn't matter what anyone else says.

Its gross.  
She's gross.

...

The world is better off without people like me.


End file.
